1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a three-dimensional (3D) video content service, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing and reproducing 3D video content that can maintain compatibility with a conventional digital broadcasting system, along with providing more realistic 3D video content to a user by using a Program Map Table (PMT) and an Elementary Stream (ES) for transmitting 3D video content, and a computer readable recording medium storing a program to execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, research into three-dimensional (3D) images such as stereoscopic images has been carried out in relation to Digital Televisions (DTVs). The DTVs convert analog signals of video, audio, and other data into digital signals and compress and transmit the digital signals. Then, the DTVs receive the digital signals again to convert the digital signals back into the original video, audio, and other data signals and reproduces the respective content, thereby providing a high-definition service, compared with conventional analog broadcasting.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional apparatus for generating a transport stream (TS) of a 3D image.
Referring to FIG. 1, encoders 104 and 106 separately encode a two-dimensional (2D) image and 3D additional information received from a 3D audio visual (AV) acquisition unit 102 and generate ESs for the 2D image and the 3D additional information. Packetizers 108 and 110 respectively packetize the ES of 2D image and the ES of the 3D information, generated by the encoders 104 and 106. A Program Specific Information (PSI) generator 112 generates PSI for a system decoder to decode the content existing in the TS. The PSI includes a Program Association Table (PAT) and a Program Map Table (PMT). TS packet generators 114, 116, and 118 generate TSs for the ES packetized in the packetizers 108 and 110 and the PSI information generated from the PSI generator 112. A multiplexer (MUX) 120 multiplexes the TSs generated by the TS generators 114, 116, and 118.
However, according to the conventional art, the structure of the conventional PMT should be changed to provide additional information about the 3D image content and thus, the conventional apparatus cannot maintain compatibility with conventional analog broadcasting.